1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a planar light-source device having a reflector for efficiently guiding light from a point light source into a case.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional planar light-source device, by making part of the light-source side of a light-source substrate having light sources facing a transverse end face of a light guide plate that is provided on the rear side of a liquid-crystal display panel contact the rear side of the light guide plate, and making the side, opposite to the light-source side, of the light-source substrate contact a substrate support portion of a case, the light-source substrate is interposed between the light guide plate and the substrate support portion (e.g., refer to Japanese Laid-Open Patent No. 2002-107721, p 3, 20th line in left column to 34th line in left column and FIG. 1).